<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of anniversaries and betrayals by LikeCallsToLike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687102">Of anniversaries and betrayals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeCallsToLike/pseuds/LikeCallsToLike'>LikeCallsToLike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventurous Adventures of Laurent and Damen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeCallsToLike/pseuds/LikeCallsToLike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen has just opened the door to their apartment when he hears it.<br/>Sobs. Really loud sobs. Laurent’s sobs.<br/>Had Damen come home any other day and found Laurent like this he would assume the worst. But it is the 10 year anniversary of One Direction, and so Damen has been expecting this.</p><p> </p><p>It's One Direction's ten year anniversary, and Laurent is an emotional mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventurous Adventures of Laurent and Damen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of anniversaries and betrayals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a bit late for the anniversary, but I just couldn't get over the idea of Laurent being a hardcore 1D fan and Damen being his long-suffering boyfriend. So, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damen has just opened the door to their apartment when he hears it.</p><p>Sobs. Really loud sobs. Laurent’s sobs.</p><p>Had Damen come home any other day and found Laurent like this, he would have assumed the worst. But it is the 10 year anniversary of One Direction, and so Damen had been expecting this.</p><p>It still takes him aback that Laurent, his always cold, always collected, always calm Laurent, can turn into a sobbing mess at the mere mention of the band. He’s sure a lot of people would pay to see this.</p><p>He sighs and drops his gym bag, mentally preparing himself for what’s about to come.</p><p>When Damen finds Laurent, he’s in their bedroom. He’s sitting on their bed in complete darkness, crying with his laptop atop his knees, and a pile of used Kleenex is scattered over the covers.</p><p>“Laurent?” he says softly, sitting next to him on the bed.</p><p>Laurent looks up almost as if he hadn’t realized that Damen was there, but leans into him as soon as Damen drapes his arm protectively around him. He’s a mess of tears and disheveled hair, his face red and blotchy, “Sweetheart, are you ok?”</p><p>“I just-” Laurent says, looking at the screen of his laptop, and then he starts crying even louder at whatever he has been watching on the screen, “They were so small…” he whispers, “my babies.”</p><p>Damen comes closer to him and Oh-.</p><p>The History music video. So he’s already that far down misery road.</p><p>“You’ve been here all day?” he asks, realizing that Laurent is still wearing the same pajamas he wore last night, which consist in some boxers and the most hideous 1D shirt he owns, printed faces of the five of them and all.</p><p>“Uh, yes?”</p><p>“But what about work?”</p><p>“I called in sick. Something may happen… I couldn’t take risks.”</p><p>“But you know how they are. Nothing’s gonna happen. They’re liars”</p><p>“Damianos”, he says, his tone warning, “Do not talk about them like that. They’re liars but they are MY liars.”</p><p>“Ok”, because how could he forget that apparently Laurent is the only person in this world who can say something even remotely offensive about One Direction, “But what did they do? Did something happen?”</p><p>“Louis just tweeted”, Laurent sniffs, on the verge of tears, “And thanked ALL of them and I mean ALL, the four of them”</p><p>“Zayn too?” he asks, surprised.</p><p>“Yes”, Laurent sobs, grabbing another tissue from the almost empty box and loudly blowing his nose.</p><p>“Wow", Damen whistles.</p><p>So this was serious. More so than he had anticipated.</p><p>“But we still hate him, don’t we?” he asks. Because he remembers the day that Zayn left the band and how Laurent could not stop crying for weeks, and it broke his heart to see his boyfriend like that. He had been absolutely inconsolable, only for all that pain to transform into anger after Louis and Zayn’s fight on Twitter. After that, he blocked him on Twitter and never allowed anyone to say his name in front of him ever again. But even if by some miracle Laurent could forgive him, Damen would never do the same. No one was allowed to make Laurent sad.</p><p>“Well YES, how dare he mess with my Louis. It’s just-”</p><p>“I understand, you miss him”, he says softly, and Laurent nods, new tears rolling down his rosy cheeks, and he can’t resist the impulse of leaning down and kissing them away, earning a soft whisper and a smile out of Laurent.</p><p>Knowing him, he will spend the next few days being an emotional wreck about the 10 year anniversary, but if in the meantime he can take a few smiles out of him, then it will be alright.</p><p>They remain silent as Laurent scrolls through his Twitter timeline, retweeting everything that he sees that is 1D related, while Damen plays absently with his blond hair.</p><p>“Anything else? Some kind of new content or something?” Damen asks after a while.</p><p>“Well, there’s this shitty website that’s not even working because the fans crashed it, or so they say, because Nicaise has investigated and it is down on purpose”, he says, “And really, I’m not expecting anything out of them, but I’m about to go put on a clown mask just in case.”</p><p>“Oh I always wanted to fuck a clown, please do go on”, Damen teases.</p><p>“Fuck you”, Laurent says, “And who says you’re fucking me tonight? I’m emotionally decimated, are you planning on taking advantage of me in my current state?”</p><p>“But you look so sexy like this, red faced and covered in snot and tears, an angel in a bed of Kleenex” Damen murmurs, leaning down to kiss his neck, the spot behind his ear, his cheeks, his lips.</p><p>“Turns out I’m the one fucking a clown”, Laurent comments, but returns his kisses anyways, tangling his fingers in Damen’s curls.</p><p>“Have you eaten?” Damen asks after a little while.</p><p>“Only pain and broken promises”, Laurent murmurs dramatically, throwing himself to lay down on the bed, limbs everywhere.</p><p>“Well, that doesn’t sound very nutritious” Damen says, getting up with one last kiss, “How about I go and prepare some of that chicken you like that Louis cooked for Harry? Would you like that?”</p><p>“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mashed potatoes?” he asks, brightening up.</p><p>“Yes, yes, all of that. And then we can watch the St. Siro concert or whatever you like, honey”</p><p>“And what about freddiesmyqueen videos?”</p><p>“Weren’t you complaining just the other day because she deactivated the account or something like that?’”</p><p>“She went private, but I downloaded the videos in advance, just in case. So-” he says.</p><p>“So”, repeats Damen “you keep crying, I’ll go prepare dinner.”</p><p>“You’re the best boyfriend in the world”, Laurent says, and then adds, loud enough for Damen to hear, “After Louis, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Once dinner is ready they move to the living room, sitting on the sofa while they eat, their legs intertwined. They end up watching old video clips while they eat, because apparently Laurent can only take so much pain in one day, and he hates them enough that they don’t make him cry.</p><p>“They’re awful, like, proper awful”, Laurent comments, taking a bite of the chicken, “God this is SO good,” he moans, “No wonder Harry fell in love with Louis.”</p><p>“Now you too, apparently”, Damen murmurs bitterly.</p><p>“Jealous, are we?” Laurent says, a smirk on his face. He puts their plates aside, moving to sit on Damen’s lap. Damen grabs his wait automatically, caressing his sides while Laurent throws his arms around his neck and starts kissing him.</p><p>“Weren’t you saying that I wasn’t getting any tonight”, Damen says when things start to get heated, “That you were… emotionally decimated?”</p><p>“Oh, I think I can be persuaded”, Laurent says with a playful smile, “If you try hard enough.”</p><p>Damen will definitely try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had sooo much fun writing this, as I can totally picture Laurent being an absolute mess when it comes to One Direction. A true fan. It just has so much potential!<br/>I hope you liked it, and I will try to update this as soon as possible!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>